


I Like The Way You Smell

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Blind Ian Prompt:Ian is a veteran who went blind during a tour in Afghanistan. He met Mickey after that and they've been together for a few years.During one of his monthly check ups, Ian receives the news that there's a possibility he could see again after surgery.Mickey is there for him every step of the way. He however starts to doubt Ian will like what he sees when he opens his eyes for the first time since they've been together. Ian's siblings agree.(Tweaked summary)





	1. Chapter 1

_Three Years Ago_

 

"Yo Sam!" Ian hears Carl call for someone loudly. "Stay here, just gonna say hello real quick." Carl tells him as he let's go of Ian's elbow. 

Ian nods and listens as Carl's footsteps walks away. Ever since he lost his sight he hears and smells things more clearly now. It's almost like those senses are heightened now that he can't see. Ian tries not to move, lest he gets lost. He can hear people passing by talking and cars honking everywhere. Their neighborhood is busy today. 

Ian had wanted to take a walk and Carl had offered. When Ian came back from the war blind he had been heartbroken. Never in a million years did he think he would ever adjust or get used to it. But he had had to accept it and here he was. It's been two months now and he hasn't broken down in two weeks. He however can't bring himself to buy a walking stick though. So his siblings have been volunteering to guide him wherever he wants to go until he feels ready. 

Ian thinks Carl has been gone for long enough so without changing directions he starts to move forward. He bumps into someone and before he can apologize, 

"Watch where the fuck you're going! The fuck are you, blind?" Mickey glares at the guy in front of him.

 _Pleasant_. Ian chuckles lightly. "Yes, actually." 

"Oh shit!" Mickey curses and puts his phone in his pocket. He doesn't do regret but for the first time he wishes he could take back what he just said. "Umm..." He starts. "Well, where's your fucking stick, or whatever?" 

Ian clears his throat. "I don't have one. Yet." 

Now Mickey really feels bad. "You can't be walking around by yourself like this. Do you umm... need to get somewhere? I could, you know, walk ya." 

Ian likes this man's voice. It's gruff, nice and he doesn't sound like he does people favors on the daily but he's offering to lend Ian a hand. "You have a really nice voice." Ian blurts out before he can stop himself. 

Mickey blushes and he's glad the guy can't see it. Now that the man has complimented him Mickey notices just how hot he is. He's handsome, he's buff and the red hair makes him hotter. Shit, is he ogling blind guys now? He scratches the back of his neck feeling a little bit awkward. 

Ian starts to panic the more silence he receives. Did he scare the guy away? "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

 _Shit_. "No, its cool. I'm Mickey."

Ian feels bad for hitting on a straight guy so he decides to release him. "I'm sorry I bumped into you Mickey. I'm with my brother, he's across the road, I think. He told me to wait here, but to be honest my feet are kinda getting tired." He starts to turn around trying to listen for his little brother even though he knows his efforts will be futile. 

He inhales sharply when he feels a hand grab his elbow. "It's fine. I'll walk ya." 

"Are... are you sure? I don't want to impose. I'm sure you're busy." 

Mickey smiles at the guy's apologetic expression. "Maybe. But I wanna make it up to you for insulting you earlier. Where do you live?"

"North Wallace. I'm Ian by the way." 

"Nice to meet you Ian." 

Ian smiles happily as Mickey begins to guide him home. 

                                                 **________________**

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Mickey apologizes after a while. "I was on my phone, it was my fucking fault anyway." 

Ian chuckles lightly. "It's okay. You sound really good looking, are you?" 

"I'm I what?" Mickey asks, amused. 

"Good looking!"

Mickey snorts. "How does a good looking person sound like?" 

Ian shrugs. "Like you." Mickey laughs. _You've got a great laugh too_. "Would you... would you go out with a blind guy if one happened to ask you out?" 

"What, you think I'd turn you down just 'cause you can't see?" 

"Yeah." Ian answers truthfully. 

"Fuck you, I'm not that shallow!" 

Ian laughs so hard be throws his head back. Mickey shakes his head. He's beginning to really like this guy. "So you've dated a blind guy before?" 

"No. Watch it," Mickey walks Ian around a porthole. "But it's not like it'd be a deal breaker or some shit." 

So he _is_ gay! Ian's heart skips happily. "Would you say yes to me?" 

                                                 **________________**

_Now_

 

"Miiiiiick!" 

"What? Give me a sec, alright? Need to get ready for this interview. We don't all get paid by the army." 

Ian laughs and taps his hand on his thigh. He takes a bite of the pudding his boyfriend just made him. They've been together for three years now and they just moved in together a month ago. Ian hasn't fully mastered their apartment as well as he had the Gallagher house. But he will with time. 

His siblings had fought them tooth and nail, which is why it had taken them so long to move in together despite dating for three years. Fiona didn't think Mickey could look after Ian on his own, and Mickey hadn't wanted to fight them. But at the end of the day none of them were getting any privacy at their homes so getting their own place had ended up being a necessity. 

Ian loved that they had their own space now. Something about it showed they were starting a life together and Ian loved his boyfriend so much he was looking forward to spending his days with him. Truth be told when he had been pronounced blind his first thought had been that he would be single for the rest of his life. So when three years ago he'd decided to be bold and hit on a stranger who's sexuality he didn't even know, it had taken balls. But Mickey had said yes and here they were. 

"Okay, I'm done. What do you need?" 

"Cant find the remote." 

He hears movement and then feels Mickey hold his hand and place the plastic on it. Even though he couldn't see he liked to listen to the TV. 

"Thanks Mick." 

Mickey kisses him on the cheek and pulls back. "Okay so, how do I look?" Mickey jokes and Ian laughs. It never gets old. 

"What are you wearing?"

"It's construction so I didn't dress up or nothing. I have a brown button down and black jeans." 

"It may be construction but you're gonna be the foreman." Ian points out. "And I bet you look hot." 

Mickey rolls his eyes at his sweet boyfriend. "Of course you'd say that. Okay I gotta go. See you in a few?" 

"Okay." Ian stands and walks towards the door. 

He feels Mickey walk towards him and into his arms. Ian hugs him tightly and burries his face in Mickey's neck, inhaling his addictive scent. 

"I love you, good luck." 

"Thanks, love you too." Mickey pulls him in for a kiss then walks out. 

Ian locks the door behind him and feels on the wall guiding himself back to the living room couch. 

                                               **________________**

 

Mickey gets the job and he's supposed to start the coming Monday. He passes by the grocery store to do some shopping. He has a unflattering smile on his face the entire time. He's Mr. Domestic now, with a stable boyfriend and an apartment. He is so happy sometimes he thinks he's living someone else's life. 

His life is amazing.  
His relationship is amazing.  
His boyfriend is amazing. 

Ian has this habit of shoving his nose in Mickey's cavicle and inhaling deeply. At first he had thought it was odd, but he figured Ian couldn't see, so this was his way of trying to 'see' Mickey. He claimed that he loved how he smelt, but Mickey doesn't think he smells special. All he uses is soap. He doesn't even use colone. But he had gotten used to Ian's weird tendencies. He loved the man anyway. He wouldn't be Ian without them.  

Mickey looks at his cart and the only thing left is Ian's favorite cereal. He quickly grabs it and tries to hurry up so he can go home to his boyfriend.

When Mickey gets there it's 5:00PM but Ian is passed out on the couch. He bends down and kisses his cheek anyway before going to put the groceries away. He tries his best to be quiet but Ian hears him anyway.

“You're home.” Ian yawns and feels around as he walks towards the kitchen. He takes one of the stools by the counter.

“Yeah, how was your day?” Mickey asks as he boils some water for the pasta.

“Boring. Always boring without you.”

Mickey bites his lip and smiles shyly. “So fucking corny.”

“Tell me! Tell me! So did you get the job?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes!” Ian slaps the counter with both hands. “I told you you could do it.”

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

Mickey makes dinner with Ian telling him about an animation he listened to today and how sad it got at some point. He claimed it was too sad for kids to watch and Mickey found his opinion hilarious. Ian keeps him company like he always does, even when he leaves the food cooking to go take a shower. Ian sits on the toilet seat and listens as Mickey tells him about his interview.

The redhead sighs heavily. “I miss working.”

“Well, we’re seeing Edward tomorrow,  right?” Edward is Ian's doctor. He nods as Mickey steps out of the shower. “Maybe we can ask him what types of jobs you can do. There has to be something. I think.”

“Mmm…” Ian hums. “You're sweet.” He stands up and walks towards Mickey where he can hear him toweling himself.

“What are you doing?” he asks Ian watching him skeptically.

“This.” Ian replies tracing Mickey's face with his fingers. He steps even closer and traces his hands lower, past his chest and stomach. He kisses Mickey briefly then he puts his nose on Mickey's clavicle and inhales the soft smell of his scent. Mickey places a hand on the red hair before Ian is dropping to his knees with no warning.

Mickey gasps in surprise when Ian sucks his half hard dick into his warm mouth.

**_________________**

“This is so good.” Ian moans. “I wish I could say it's my blindness that prevents me from cooking.”

Mickey laughs. “It's not?”

“Nah… couldn’t cook before either.”

“Yeah well, lucky for you, you landed a boyfriend who could.”

“Yeah,” Ian agrees. “Lucky me.”

Mickey smiles at Ian and takes another bite of his dinner. God, he loved this man.

**_________________**

By the time a month is over Ian is well versed with their new home.  It doesn’t stop him from wishing there was more he could do though. It's not like the money he gets every month is that much. But Mickey insists it's okay and that they're doing fine. Ian believes him, but he just wishes he could do… more.

He's accepted he can't see, but when Mickey goes to work or when he goes through their bills. Ian wishes he could see so he could get a job and add to what Mickey is bringing in. When he mostly gets the urge though, is when he wakes up before his boyfriend. Ian would give anything to see how Mickey looks like when he's sleeping, when he's awake. How he looks like when he laughs or smiles. Basically how he looks like at all.

All Ian knows is that his eyes are blue. Mickey never gives him anything about himself _. I don’t know what else you want me to say. I am bad at this description shit._ Is what he always says. He of course doesn’t mind when Ian wants to touch and trace his face but that can only do so much. Ian still wants to see how Mickey looks like.

Ian bets he's gorgeous.

That’s why two months later when they leave Dr. Edward’s office Ian is happy and giddy as fuck. He can hardly contain himself.

“Did you hear him Mick? Did you hear what he said?”

“Yeah.” Mickey chuckles lightly. “I was there.  I'm so happy for you Ian. What do you want to celebrate?”

“Oh my God, oh my  God, oh my God, I get to see again! I get to see the sky again. I get to see the sunset, I will get to see just how grown Liam is.” Ian stops and stands in front of Mickey. He grabs both his cheeks. “I will get to see you.” He initiates a kiss that Mickey returns heartily.

Mickey pulls back to wipe the tears running down Ian's beautiful green eyes. “You get to see again.”

“I get to see again.”

**_________________**

They go back to the hospital  the next day to arrange a day for the surgery. Lip and Fiona join them, excited about the news. Ian can barely contain himself and keeps bouncing in place. Mickey is grinning from ear to ear, from Ian's contagious excitement. He still can't believe that Ian will get to see either and he can hardly wait.

“So…” the doctor finishes. “If you will excuse us, I would like to talk to Mr. Gallagher alone?”

“Mickey can stay. Whatever you say to me I will tell him anyway.”

Mickey glances at the doctor and then squeezes Ian's hand. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be right outside.” He kisses the redhead on the cheek.

Ian nods. “Okay.”

Mickey, Lip and Fiona walk out of the office and sit down at the seats outside.

“Wow Mickey, you must be excited.” Lip says.

“Ian gets to see again, of course I fucking am.”

Fiona nods. “Should you be though?”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

Fiona shrugs. “I mean, aren’t you worried he will take one look at you and be… I don’t know, disappointed?” Mickey raises a confused eyebrow but before he can say anything she continues. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you. It's just that, you guys hooked up when he was blind. Maybe when he sees again he will realize you’re not even his type. Maybe?”

Mickey swallows. “Fuck off.” he tries to snap but it sounds weak to his own ears.

Lip laughs. “C’mon, at least admit it's a possibility.”

Fiona nods. “What will you do if he doesn’t like what he sees? Will you keep dating him despite knowing he wishes he was with someone better? Again, not saying there’s anything wrong with you. I just want you to have a plan B.”

Mickey stands up angrily. “Fuck you Fiona! This is you being bitter about the fact that Ian ignored you and moved in with me! You're just fucking bitter and I'm done listening to you so shut the fuck up!” he storms off.

Fuck Fiona! And fuck Lip for sitting there and agreeing with her. They don’t know shit! Ian loves him. Ian chose _him_. That won't just go away when he opens his eyes and sees Mickey is less than what he would have gone for if he wasn’t blind.

“Fuck.” He sighs as he gets out of the elevator and outside the hospital.

He immediately lights a cigarette and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. Fuck them for making him feel inadequate.

Ian loves him. Just the way he is.

Ian loves him.

It wasn’t there. But now Mickey can't shake it off. The doubt has been planted. Ian has reassured him in the past over and over when he doubted himself that Mickey is what he loves and wants for the rest of his life. So Mickey has never had a chance to worry whether he's good enough for Ian. But as much as he hates to admit it, Ian's asshole siblings are right. No one’s to say that when Ian opens his eyes, he won't fall out of love with Mickey. Maybe his eyes will be too big. Maybe Ian won't be able to stand the shape of his body, or lips or his entire fucking face.

“There he is.” He hears Fiona’s voice behind him and he turns around.

“Mick?” Ian calls looking for him, his voice laced with worry. “Where did you go?”

Mickey throws away his cigarette and walks towards his boyfriend. He glares at Fiona and replaces her on Ian's side. “I just needed a smoke.”

“Oh, okay.” Ian says relieved.

“What did the doctor say?” Mickey asks as he guides Ian to their car.

Ian shrugs as he sits down on the passenger seat. “He just wanted to remind me that even though the surgery has a higher chance of working it could still fail. Said I shouldn’t get my hopes too high. But I can't help it Mick.” Ian touches around looking for Mickey's hand and Mickey takes it. “I just want to see what my boyfriend looks like.” he whispers. “More than anything Mickey. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous face.”

Mickey chews on his lower lip and looks around the parking lot. “What if… what if you get disappointed?”

“Disappointed by what?” Ian asks frowning.

Mickey lets go of his hand. “Of me Ian! Of me. What if you open your eyes and you don’t like what you see?”

“What are you talking about?”

“What if you think I'm ugly Ian? Because I'm going to tell you right now, I ain’t no Ryan fucking Gosling.”

“Mickey STOP!” Ian shouts breathing hard. “Stop it.” He repeats. “ _I love you_. And I will love you no matter what. Shit Mickey, I don’t know how you look like and I still fell in love with you. Shouldn’t that confirm that I won't want you for your physical appearance?” Mickey doesn’t say anything but allows Ian to take his hand again. “Besides, I think you’re wrong. I think I will open my eyes and confirm what I already know.”

“And what's that?” Mickey mummers reluctantly.

“That you're the most beautiful man I will ever see.” Ian says it with a smile and watery eyes, Mickey can't help but smile back albeit sadly.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s go home so I can make love to my very hot and extremely handsome boyfriend.”

This time Mickey does laugh when he starts the car.

Ian doesn’t let go of his hand once.

**_________________**

Ian’s operation is scheduled for  the next month and Ian fucks him daily due to his excitement. _When we do it it's making love Mickey_. Mickey chuckles when he thinks about how Ian would correct him if he heard his thoughts.

Ian all honestly Mickey _is_ excited for his boyfriend. That talk outside the hospital that day did help reassure him a little bit, but he's still a little on edge about the whole thing.

 

The day of the surgery he wakes Ian up on time, helps him get ready, and drives him to the hospital. It's just Lip and Carl –thank God Fiona got held up- and Debbie arrives an hour later with Liam in tow. Today Ian is not excited, he's nervous. But Mickey is right by his side to reassure him that everything is going to be okay. He kisses him and holds his hand until the times comes and Ian is wheeled away. Mickey gives him a deep kiss one last time before Ian is taken away for his surgery.

He passes the time chatting with Carl and Debbie. Trying not to think about Ian and whether or not everything is going according to plan or not.

 

It's six more hours before Dr. Edwards approaches them to tell them the surgery went well and that it will be 48 hours before they can take off the bandages to see if it worked. Though he says Ian will be awake in a few hours. Mickey releases the Gallaghers and tells them he will stay with Ian until he comes to and will call Debbie with an update.

**_________________**

 

Mickey is asleep on the chair next to Ian's bed when he hears movement from Ian. He quickly calls for a nurse to check on his boyfriend.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Ian moans. “How are _you_ feeling?”

Mickey laughs softly and shakes his head. “I'm not the one who was under the knife man.”

“I know.” Ian smiles. “What time is it?”

Mickey pulls out his phone. “A little after two AM.”

Ian groans and leans back on the pillows the nurse fluffs up for him. When she leaves he makes space on the bed and wordlessly asks Mickey to join him. Mickey gets on the bed and lies on Ian's chest. The latter kisses his hair before inhaling deeply.

“What did the doctor say?” Ian asks softly caressing his hair.

“He said the surgery went well. Said the bandages will be taken off after two days.”

Ian sighs. “You know I love you, right?”

Mickey nods and kisses his clothed chest. “Yeah. I know.”

And that’s how they fall asleep.                           

**_________________**

 

The next time Ian wakes up he's the only one on the hospital bed. He panics for a second but he calms down when he thinks Mickey could be in any number of places.

“Mickey?”

“Hey Ian.”

“Debs?”

“Yeah.”

Ian sits up. “Where’s Mickey?”

“I don’t know but…” Ian listens while Debbie goes through her bag. “He told me that he left a message for you on your phone so…” she gives him the phone after opening his voicemail.

Ian hurriedly puts the phone to his ear.

_Hey Ian. I am so happy for you that the surgery went great. But umm… Okay, here’s the thing, I know you said that you would love me no matter what. But the thing is, you own my heart Ian Gallagher. So I've decided I can't be there when  you open your eyes for the first time in all these years. I know you mean it and you think that you will still love me but you don’t know that for sure, Ian. And I don’t think I'm strong enough to stand there and watch you realize that you could do so much better than me. So unfortunately, this is goodbye. I'm sorry, Mickey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤♥❤♥  
> Leave kudos and thoughts.  
> ＼(^o^)／


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said:  
> Of course Ian finds his Cinderella.

When the doctor first takes off the bandages on Ian’s eyes, and runs a few tests on him, he deems everything okay. Edward still runs a few more tests though, but most are just routine because Ian _can_ see again. For the first time in three years and three months Ian can see. You would expect with such a life changing development that Ian would be over the moon.

And he is, he supposes. He's happy. Of course he's happy. He's not blind anymore! Who wouldn’t be happy to get their eyesight back? So it really sucks that he's just going through the motions. Smiling for the doctor, for his siblings. Hugging them and seeing them so excited for him. He laughs because he's happy to be able to see them again but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Doesn’t reach his heart.

When he first got the news he was going to see again he had been looking forward to seeing the world again and seeing his family again. But more than that he’d been looking forward to seeing Mickey. The love of his life.

The man he lived with.

The man he told I love you every single day.

He’d been hoping to open his eyes to see gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him. That’s the reason he wished on a daily basis he could see again. Mickey is the reason Ian always prayed for some sought of miracle. And now, he's nowhere to be found. Two days ago he left a message saying goodbye and ending their relationship. Two days ago Ian listened to the voicemail that shattered his heart into a million fucking pieces. And now Ian doesn’t know what to do with himself.

How do you look for a person that you not only have no clue how he looks like, but doesn’t want to be found? How?

He sulks, even though this should be the best day of his life. His heart aches and he's so legitimately sad it's taking everything in him not to break down in the hospital.

“I'm gonna drive you to yours and Mickey's apartment. I need to talk to you.” Fiona offers after Ian has been released.

Ian just nods and allows himself to be led by his siblings outside. On the drive there he leans on the window and just watches as they pass cars and buildings and stray dogs. Things he hasn’t seen in a long time. The sight distracts him until they get to the house and then reality hits him.

He unlocks the door Fiona points out as theirs and Ian's takes the place in. He can see their two couches and two recliners. They are brown in color. He walks around and just takes everything in. Every piece of furniture, the layout of the house. He shuts his eyes and sighs deeply. This is where Mickey and him had decided they wanted to start a life together.

Ian forces himself to walk into the bedroom.

He doesn’t expect to find any of Mickey's things but that’s not the case. All of his boyfriend’s belongings are still here. Ian can see the much smaller shoes and clothes. Mickey never packed his stuff. What does it mean?

Ian takes one of the shirts and sniffs it. Pulling it to his chest, he holds it even tighter and inhales deeply. A sob escapes at the smell of Mickey. Ian may not know how he looks like but if there is one thing he has mastered, it's Mickey's scent. He kicks off his shoes and lies down on Mickey's side of the bed. He inhales his pillow too and his chest constricts painfully.

He needs his Mickey back.

Why did he leave? Why did he not trust that Ian would still love him? Why didn’t he believe Ian? Ian loves that man for way more than just his looks. If only Mickey understood that. Fuck.

“Ian.”

Ian startles from the sound of Fiona’s voice, having forgotten she dropped him off. He clears his throat. “Yeah?”

“I did something bad. I did something really bad, and you’re probably gonna hate me for it.”

Ian sits up with Mickey’s shirt still clutched tightly in his hands. He leans on the headboard and stares at his sister warily. “What is it?”

Fiona bites her bottom lip and paces at the foot of the bed. “When umm… back at the hospital. I might have said some things to Mickey?”

Ian frowns at her. “What sought of things?”

Fiona takes a deep breath. “Mickey is a strong guy, hard core. I mean he's Mickey fucking Milkovich for fuck’s sake!” Ian doesn’t know where she's going with this so he doesn’t say anything. “I didn’t think he would listen to me. And then Debbie told me about that voicemail, and played it for me and now I feel really terrible.”

Ian can feel his anger rising. “What did you do?” he asks. It's barely above a whisper.

“I said some things about you opening your eyes and seeing he wasn’t good looking enough? Wasn’t your type?” Silence. “Look, I was just messing around. I didn’t think he would take me seriously! He called me out on my shit and stormed away, I thought he ignored me.” Silence. “Ian, I was still very angry at him for convincing you to leave. I thought I was the only one equipped to look after my little brother I should have put your happiness before my wounded pride I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” Ian looks at the T-Shirt in his hands and caresses it. “Ian say something, please.”

“Get out.” he whispers.

“What?” Fiona asks having not heard him.

“Get out!”

“Ia…”

“Leave!”

“You can't…”

“Get out Fiona!” he throws one of the pillows at her. “Get the fuck out!” he gets off the bed and Fiona quickly leaves the room. “Get out.” he repeats quietly to himself even after she's left. “Get out.” he sits back down on the bed and reaches for the T-Shirt holding it to his chest again.

He lies down on the bed and cries for what seems like hours.

**____________**

 

Ian groans and feels an ache in his neck. He opens his eyes to find it's dark out. Shit, he must have fallen asleep. He undresses and gets under the covers then sleeps on Mickey's side of the bed. In the morning he will work out where and how to start looking for Mickey. But now he just wants to catch some sleep somewhere familiar.

**____**

When Ian wakes up the next morning he gasps in surprise when the bright light from the windows hits him. Then he smiles when he remembers _he can see._ The smile quickly dies when he also remembers his boyfriend left him.

Ian wakes up and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth first. He takes a beat to look around their bathroom. His last memory here of Mickey telling him about his interview while Ian sat on the closed toilet seat. He smiles when he recalls the blow job he'd given him after. He wants to give anything to see how Mickey looks like naked. How those full butt cheeks he's felt in his hands everyday look like. What color his full lips are. 

When he's done brushing he just stares at himself in the mirror. "Shit." He can see. 

Ian goes and makes himself breakfast, takes a shower then calls Debbie asking to meet her at a café nearby. Ian is watching the strangers seated at various tables when his sister takes a seat across from him. 

"Hi Ian." 

He smiles gently. "Hey Debs. I ordered for you." 

Debbie grabs her latte and sniffs it. "How's the new development going?" She nods at his eyes. 

"I would enjoy it more if Fiona hadn't made my boyfriend run out on me." 

"Ugh." Debbie grimaces. "I know sometimes she can be a bitch but that was low, even for her." 

"I need you to tell me where he lives Debs. I can't live without Mickey. I _need_ him." He begs desperately.

Debbie takes his hand that's on the table and squeezes it. "I know." She says with a smile, pulling her hand back. "The Milkovich house isn't that far from ours actually. But do you really think he'll be there?" 

"No. But I have to start somewhere." 

**____________**

Ian pulls his jacket around himself and just stares at the front steps. He doesn't think Mickey will be in there but what if he is? He takes a deep breath and pulls together the courage to knock. He can't know who just opened the door until he speaks.

"Ian!" It's Iggy. That's Iggy's voice. Iggy looks behind Ian with a frown. "Are you by yourself? How did you get here?" 

Ian smiles despite his solemn mood. "Hi Iggy. Have you seen your brother?" 

"You're looking at me." 

"Yes I am." 

"No i mean, you're looking _at_ me." Iggy's frown deepens. "Usually you stare at one spot on the ground. So why are you looking at me? Because I gotta say it's freaking me out a little bit." 

Ian chuckles. "I'm looking at ya 'cause I can see you Iggy." 

"Holy shit!" Iggy steps closer to gaze at his eyes and Ian rolls his taking a step back.

"Iggy, have you seen your brother?" 

Iggy finally steps back. "Mickey? Not since he moved in with you, no." 

Ian scratches his head with frustration. "Know where I can find him?" 

Iggy shrugs. "Probably at Mandy's. Yo Colin! What's Mandy's fucking address?!" 

Ian winces from the volume but is already leaving as soon as Colin spits out her address. "Thanks man!" He waves at Iggy as he walks away. 

"Yeah sure, congratulations on the not being blind anymore!" 

Iggy shouts behind him and Ian just shakes his head and keeps walking. 

**____________**

"Ian hi!" I heard you could see!" Mandy hugs him then pulls back studying his eyes. "Hmm... thought there'd be something different but not really." She shrugs. "Only difference I guess is that you're looking directly at me and not at a corner on the floor. What's up?" She makes way for him to walk in. 

"Thanks." He smiles and looks around her living room.

"Let me guess, you're looking for my cowardly brother?" 

"He's not a coward." 

"He ran because you got your eyesight back. That's a pussy move." 

Ian doesn't tell her that in the past Mickey has mentioned in passing that Ian wasn't missing much just because he couldn't see him. He doesn't mention that his bitch of a sister brought up those insecurities back to the surface. Even after Ian had worked so hard to burry them. He doesn't. Instead he defends his boyfriend.

"Mickey is the furthest thing from a pussy. And no offense but I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter. I just want to find him Mandy."

"Yo Mandy, who's at the God demn door?" Ian touches his chest when his heartbeat accelerates. He quickly turns towards the door to see a tall brunette walk into the living room. He frowns. "Babe, who's this?" 

Ian lets out his pent up breath. It's not him. It's not Mickey. 

"This is Ian. My brother's long term boyfriend." Mandy explains before turning back to Ian with a loud exhale. "He's at his boss' place. Apparently they're close now, or some shit."

Ian nods and touches his chest one more time. "Address?" 

**____________**

 

Finally. Fucking finally, he's at the right place. Mickey's boss lives in the same neighborhood they do, except he's in the gated community with all the houses. The fact that Ian has gone round and round only to come back to where they live would be funny if he wasn't about to shit his pants from all the jitters.

There's some sort of party going on. People are walking past him with alcohol and food, laughing and talking. This is good. This is nice. A friendly environment. It's good. Ian stands there for another thirty minutes, bracing himself. 

When he walks into that house, he will see his boyfriend. He will set his eyes on Mickey for the first time ever and he's freaking out a little bit. He shakes off his hands and swallows hard, before taking his first step towards the house.

Ian rings the bell and waits. 

A redheaded woman answers the door. Unlike Ian hers is not natural. "Hi..hi. Hello!" 

The woman smiles up at him. "Brad's family doesn't have any redheads." She points out though her smile gets wider. Maybe it has something to do with the wine glass she's spoting. 

"No ma'am. I'm looking for my boyfriend, Mickey? He works for Brad." 

She nods and steps aside. "I can see why he's drunk if _you're_ Ian."

Mickey is drunk? When the hell did this party start? He checks for the time and it's only 11:00AM. Brad's wife as if sensing his unasked question, 

"He's been drinking since morning. He's been drinking since the day he got here." She frowns. "I'm happy you're finally here. Oh, and congratulations on..." She waves around her eyes. 

Before Ian can thank her and ask her where to find Mickey though, she's already disappeared back into the house. 

Ian closes the door behind him and feels he's minutes away from drowning himself in liquor just like his boyfriend. Brad's wife is gone, he has never met Brad -not that that would have helped- and he doesn't know how Mickey looks like. So, here he is, with no lead and he feels like he hasn't made any progress at all in finding Mickey. 

He walks towards the table with all the drinks and grabs a beer, drinking it in quick succession. After a contained belch he starts looking around. 

**____________**

 

Mickey is three sheets to the fucking wind. He chuckles lightly as he reaches for the whisky to refill his glass. It's however grabbed from him. 

"God dammit Esther. We talked about this and we agreed, I deserve this." 

"Yeah but that was before." Esther hands him a bottle of water and tucks a stray of dyed red hair behind her ear. That stupid hair color is what had made him open up to her. 

"Before what?" 

"Before Ian came looking for ya." 

"Wha...what?" Mickey stammers out. He blinks repeatedly then gets up. "Ian is here?" 

"Yes." Mickey looks around the backyard but he doesn't spot the tall man with red hair that he would literally die for.

"I gotta..." He walks away and into the house. 

Mickey's breath catches and his throat clogs up when he spots Ian by the door putting an empty bottle of beer on the ground and picking up another. Fuck, he's beautiful. He looks so good. He always looks good but right now he's taking Mickey's breath away. 

Mickey frowns. For a guy who got his eyesight back he doesn't look very happy. When Ian glances his way Mickey quickly averts his eyes. 

"Fuck." 

What is he doing here? Mickey didn't want Ian to come looking for him. Not now! He needs more time. He barely had the strength to go back to their apartment to get his shit. His plan was to distance himself from the redhead but now that he sees him standing right there, a few feet from him... Mickey takes a deep breath. 

*****

Ian notices some guy at the corner who keeps staring at him but pretending not to when Ian looks at him. If the brunette is trying to flirt his game is pathetic at best. He shakes his head and continues to look around. Even though he has absolutely no clue what he's looking for. 

He feels the guy's eyes on him again so Ian looks at him. This time the guy takes much longer to divert his eyes and Ian stares at him. He tilts his head and takes a sip of his beer, taking him in. He's definitely Ian's type, that's for sure. He's handsome, he's the perfect height, and his hair... Maybe its because he's a brunette like his boyfriend, Ian doesn't know. But if he didn't already love Mickey he'd be all over that.

*****

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Mickey chants internally. Ian is looking right at him. Straight at him! And he's not even pretending not to! He's... is he checking him out???! The nerve! What if Mickey wasn't Mickey but someone else? This would be highly inappropriate. This would be cheating. 

Ian is walking towards him.

Shit. 

Suddenly Mickey isn't as drunk as he was minutes before. He quickly takes off and runs up the stairs two at a time. 

*****

_Hmm. That's an interesting turn of events._ Ian thinks. He was going to talk to the guy, sure. Ask him for help maybe, he doesn't know. He didn't have a plan. But one step towards the stranger and he takes off upstairs? Maybe he's Brad's son. And if that's the case it means he knows Mickey.

So Ian puts his recent unfinished beer down and also follows suit, upstairs. 

 

**____________**

 

Ian doesn't give a shit if its inappropriate but he opens and closes each and every door he finds upstairs looking for the stranger. He's on door number five and is about to close it when he hears a tap go on. He slowly, quietly walks in. The room is empty sure, with an unmade bed. But someone is in the bathroom because he can hear tap water running. 

He takes a seat on the lone comfortable chair at the corner and waits. The guys takes too long to come out and Ian following him inside is way creepy. 

*****

Mickey washes his face for the tenth time. Fuck, Ian is here. Ian can see and he's here in this house. 

"Hey umm, are you okay in there?" 

Mickey's eyes go wide when he hears his boyfriend's voice in the other room. _What the actual fuck?!_ What to do? What to do? What to do? 

He takes a deep breath. Ian doesn't know how he looks like. So it's all good. He wipes his face and hands then walks out. His hands start shaking when he sees a seated Ian so he hides them behind his back. Ian shoots up the moment he sees him.

"Hey. Umm, you must be Brad's son. Look, my boyfriend Mickey has been staying here a few days and I need you to come with me downstairs and point him out for me." Ian says, the words rushed. Mickey can tell he's nervous.

Ian thinks he's Brad's son. How the hell did he even come to that conclusion?

"You okay?" Ian takes a step towards him but Mickey steps back.

Ian doesn't understand why the guy won't talk to him. So they both stand there just staring at each other. Ian thinks he should leave, go find someone more helpful but he can't move. It's like he's stuck. There's something about this guy. 

"What's your name?" He tries. 

Silence.

The guys blinks at him and Ian wants to cry. He has... He has really blue eyes. Ian has never seen a blue so clear in someone's pupils. They are breathtaking. He finds himself exhaling and he realizes he must have stopped breathing. 

A brunette. 

Blue eyes.

Relatively shorter than Ian. Not to mention Ian had been automatically attracted to him the moment he saw him downstairs.

This isn't Brad's son. This is... this is... No wonder he won't speak! 

Ian is suddenly curious to see his behind. "Mickey?" Mickey's breathing stutters and he shakes his head no. "You're not Mickey?" The guy who Ian now knows for a fact is Mickey shakes his head 'no' again. "Then speak. Deny it." Ian dares him as he takes a step towards him with each word. "Open your mouth and tell me you're not the man I fell in love with. The man who stole my heart, but I let him. Talk to me!" 

Mickey is now against the wall where Ian has cornered him. He shuts his eyes tightly and tears start to trickle down his cheeks. 

"Mickey." Ian whispers it like a prayer and caresses his cheek. "Mickey, fuck."

Mickey just wipes at his eyes and opens them to find Ian's green ones staring at him. They're watery, laced with so much emotion Mickey's legs give out. Ian is quick to grab him and lead him towards the bed sitting him down gently. 

The redhead immediately kneels between his legs and takes his hands. "You can't lie to me." He smiles though his own tears when Mickey squeezes his hands. "I have loved you for three fucking years I don't need my eyesight to confirm that I'm looking at the love of my life." Mickey bites his lower lip to prevent himself from sobbing out loud. 

"Who is very handsome by the way." Ian continues and they both chuckle. "Mickey you are gorgeous. You should never have listened to Fiona because you are perfect." Ian stands up and pulls Mickey up with him. He pulls his boyfriend towards him and burries his nose in Mickey's clavicle -like he's done every day they've been together- and inhales deeply. For longer than he ever has. Mickey shudders. "Fuck, I love the way you smell." Ian moans. 

Mickey laughs. "Hi Ian." 

Ian gasps from the sound of Mickey's voice. "Fuck Mickey. You can't lie to me. Blind or not I will know who you are. You have a scent like no other and it's beautiful. I'm addicted to it. Your voice, fuck your voice Mick I could drown myself in it. And this," he traces his hands down Mickey's arms all the way to his behind. He grabs both ass cheeks and squeezes. Mickey groans. "You are mine. Have been for years, you can't fool me."

"You can see." Mickey wraps his hands around Ian's neck. 

"I can see _you_." 

With that Ian clashes their lips together and they kiss greedily, desperately, both of them needy for the other. Before long clothes are being shed and Ian only gets a second to take in his boyfriend's nakedness before Mickey is pulling at him desperately. It's just as well. Ian will have time to study him when they get home. 

 

**____________**

 

 Two hours later Ian takes Mickey's left hand in his and entwines their fingers. "You have really short hands. Like a girl's." 

"Fuck you." 

"Just did." Ian laughs when Mickey bites his shoulder. "I love you Mickey." 

"I know. I'm sorry I ran. I was just... scared of getting hurt." He looks up at Ian who kisses his forehead. "How did you know what Fiona said to me?" 

Ian sighs. "She told me. I can't... I don't think I want to see her anytime soon." 

Mickey kisses his neck. "I missed you. How does it feel, seeing again?" 

Ian brings the back of Mickey's hand to his lips. "Now that I got you, it feels wonderful. Couldn't really enjoy it before but now I can." Mickey scoots closer so his head is on Ian's chest. "Can we go home?" 

"Yeah. But not now. Too comfortable." 

Ian giggles shaking Mickey with the movement. "Wanna go back to the party downstairs?" 

Mickey shakes his head enjoying the snuggling. 

Ian kisses his hair.  "Okay, whatever you want." 

....

"Wait, where did the lube come from?" Ian wonders. 

"Well, this room does belong to Brad's son, and you were not wrong about him being gay." Mickey laughs. "How did you even..."

"Shut up." 

Mickey just laughs some more and Ian shuts him up by shoving his tongue in his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not taking prompts.  
> But thank u for reading!


End file.
